For a Friend
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: She needed a friend to help her.... challenge response. LitaRandyish friendship pairing. oneshot.


Title: For A Friend (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive

Rating: NC 17

Spoilers: was written before 8/28/06 Raw so not really spoilery, although I did guess the winner of the Hardy/Orton match.

Pairing: Randy/Lita ish

Notes: Response to a challenge posted by Kori on Litafics on LiveJournal.

Warnings: a little bit of language and a lot of Edge bashing.

Summery: She needed a friend to help her….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, we're doing commentary?" Lita asked the blond Canadian walking at her side.

"Don't you ever listen? Or has all that hair dye you use fried your brain? You and me are doing commentary during you little team extreme buddy Jeff's match with Orton"

"Shouldn't you be focusing on Cena?"

"That wanna be rapper can wait…but that little multi coloured freak got in my face last week and no one gets away with that…"

The redhead put her usual forced smile on her face before she walked out in front of the crowd on Edge's arm. She strutted down to the ring and put on a head set. Of course she wouldn't be allowed to say anything, that was Edge's job, he was the star of this team, or so he liked to tell anyone who'd listen.

Edge was doing his usual brand of commentary, bitch, complain, talk about himself, whine, bitch, talk more about himself, bitch again, mention the matching in progress then bitch and whine some more. Lita had to fight not to fall asleep. She woke up pretty quickly when Edge threw his headset down and made for the ring. In a split second the diva knew what was about to happen and she knew she had to stop it.

Edge jumped onto the ring apron with a chair in his hand, ready to hit either Jeff or Randy with it, he looked like he didn't really mind which one he hit. She and Jeff might not be friends anymore but she wasn't about to let this happen to him, and she'd never had a problem with Randy, she'd even helped him out once before.

Without thinking she grabbed the Canadian's leg and pulled as hard as she could. She knew she wasn't strong enough to pull him down from the ring but she hoped he would be shocked enough to jump down. Jeff used the distraction to his advantage and pinned the legend killer. Edge jumped down from the ring, seething with rage at the redhead.

"You better get your ass back to the locker room right now you interfering little bitch" he hissed venomously in her ear.

The frightened diva looked around, hoping someone would help her but Jeff was celebrating and Randy was still coming to in the ring. Resigned to her fate the redhead made her way back up the aisle, Edge walking barely inches behind her. She shook as she walked slowly back to their locker room, she kept glancing around, looking for help and hope Edge didn't notice.

The blond man threw open the locker room door and pushed her inside.

"What the fuck was that about? You ruined everything" he screamed at her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…you were gonna hit Jeff…"

"Of course I was gonna hit him, I told you he wasn't gonna get away with last week…I was gonna knock Orton's lights out too…how fucking stupid can you possibly be?"

The Canadian kicked a bag across the room making the diva flinch.

"I don't know what I was thinking…I'm sorry…"

"Thinking? Lita do you ever think? I don't know why I let myself be saddled with a stupid little whore like you…" he shouted.

He walked forward and grabbed her wrist with his hand. He brought his other hand back across the diva's face causing her to yelp in pain. A smile formed on his face at the sound.

"Maybe next time you'll remember your place…now make yourself useful and get me some water…"

He released the shaking diva's hand and she quickly ran out of the locker room. Tears spilled from her eyes the second she was out of his sight. She walked down the hallway, not really knowing where she was going.

Randy had finally made his way back towards the locker room area. His head was pounding and his knee hurt like hell, he knew he should probably get that looked at but right now he needed to find Lita. He'd seen the look on Edge's face when she'd tried to pull the blond man from the ring apron and even he had been a little scared by it. He'd never exactly been best friends with the diva but he'd had the chance to talk to her a few times lately and she didn't seem as bad as everyone made out, plus he still owed her for popping his shoulder back in at Saturday Nights Main Event.

Randy was halfway down a hallway when he heard crying from around the corner. He quickened his pace until he found the source of the sobs.

"Lita?"

She was leaning back against a wall, her red hair covering her face and her shoulders shaking with every sob. She looked up when she heard his voice but Randy had a feeling she couldn't even see him, she was crying so hard. Without thinking about it he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Whenever he'd seen Lita out in the ring she'd always been a larger than life personality but right now she seemed so small, trembling in his arms.

"Lita, what happened?"

He pulled back from her slightly so he could mover her hair away from her face. He saw hazel eyes shinning with tears and a red mark on her cheek; he could practically make out Edge's finger marks on her face.

"Where is he?" he asked softly.

"I-in o-our l-locker r-room" she replied through her sobs.

Blue eyes looked down into frightened hazel.

"I want you to go to my locker room ok? Wait there for me…everything's gonna be ok…"

He noticed she wasn't crying as hard now as he watched her walk down the hallway. Once he was sure she was safely on her way he made for Edge's locker room.

The dark haired superstar didn't knock when he reached his destination; he threw the door open and stood face to face with the Canadian.

"What the hell do you want Orton?" Edge snarled.

Randy laughed quietly before grabbing the blond by his hair and pinning him against the nearest wall.

"If you ever so much as lay a finger on Lita again I'll personally make sure you spend the rest of your life eating through a straw" Randy hissed. He let go of Edge's hair and was about to leave when he saw the smirk on the Canadian's face. Randy drew back his fist and hit the other man square on the nose. Edge fell to the floor holding his face.

"That was for Lita…and this…" he kicked the blond superstar in the stomach "was for making me lose my match"

The legend killer walked back out of the locker room leaving a seething Edge on the floor.

He was relieved to see that the redhead looked a little calmer when he got back to his locker room. He showered and changed quickly.

"Come on Li, I'll take you back to the hotel…you can stay in my room tonight, I'm not letting that blond jackass anywhere near you"

"Aren't you sharing with Cena?" she asked as she wiped the last of her tears from her face.

"Yeah but you can have his bed, he can sleep on the floor…I hope you're not a light sleeper, Cena snores…" he said with a bright smile.

Lita laughed for what felt like the first time in months.

"Thank you Randy…"

"Anything for a friend Li…"


End file.
